Waiting Arms
by star of david
Summary: *Finished!* Harry forgives Ron and the trio is back on track. But a certain eye contact leads Hermione to fall for Ron while a certain Hogsmeade trip leads Harry to befriend and fall for Cho! Uh-oh! Trouble starts. Just read to find out what'll happen.
1.

CHAPTER TWO  
  
"Hey Harry!" Angelina Johnson, one of the Gryffindor Chasers, called out to him as Seamus, Dean and he entered the common room. The whole team was huddled in a tight circle. In the center was a piece of parchment wherein, Harry presumed, the new plays were drawn.  
  
"C'mon over here. Team meeting," called Alicia Spinnet, another Chaser.  
  
Harry walked over to the circle as Dean and Seamus climbed the staircase to the dormitories.  
  
Harry sat down cross-legged between Angelina and Fred Weasley, one of the Beaters, as Wood asked, "Where've you been? We've searched practically the whole castle for you!"  
  
"Don't believe Oliver," Fred whispered. "He didn't actually do the searching, you know."  
  
"Yeah," George, Fred's twin brother and another Beater, added. "All he did was order us around."  
  
Wood gave them a look that seemed to shriek 'Shut up!' so the twins kept quiet. Wood turned to Harry. "So, where've you been?"  
  
"Quidditch field," Harry replied. "Dean and Seamus invited me to watch the Ravenclaw's practice session."  
  
"Oh really? What was it like?" asked an intrigued Chaser, Katie Bell.  
  
"Actually, the Ravenclaw team's pretty good," Harry informed them. "But they don't have a lot of complicated moves and plays though, so I think it'll be easier. And I don't suppose they play dirty."  
  
"Of course they don't," said Angelina. "You know the Ravenclaws. They're not like Slytherin."  
  
"OK, OK, that's enough," interrupted Wood. "Now, it's good that Harry here has seen some of Ravenclaw's plays, but I'm sure they're going to use some new strategies since Harry's seen them already. So here are some of our new plays." Wood pointed to the piece of parchment.  
  
"Now Chasers: you have to keep moving around. Try to gain control over the Quaffle. Never allow the opposing team to gain control over it. Beaters: keep moving around as well. Move all over the field. Don't allow a single Bludger to get near our players. Now Harry, you're the Seeker. You also have to keep moving around. Search all over the field for the Snitch. Once you get a glimpse of it, don't let it out of your sight. Understood, people?" Everyone nodded.  
  
"That's our new basic strategy - movement. Everyone has to keep moving around the field. 'Cept me, of course - I have to defend the goalposts." Wood gave the team an "as-a-matter-of-fact" look that made Angelina and Katie roll their eyes.  
  
"OK, that's settled then. I haven't planned the more complicated strategies yet, but I'm sure I'll be coming up with them in a short while. Now for the practice sessions. Today's Monday, right? I was thinking of practicing on Thursday evening, since the match's two weeks away. But since Harry's mentioned the Ravenclaw team's pretty good, I guess we should start practicing earlier. I also think practice hours should be lengthened."  
  
"So that Oliver will be given the chance to expose us to more torture during the earlier and longer hours of Quidditch practice," muttered George, not bothering to keep his voice low.  
  
"George!" shouted an irritated Oliver. "Would you mind keeping your mouth shut for the remaining minutes of this meeting?"  
  
"OK, OK! I'm sorry!" retorted George.  
  
"OK. As I was saying, I was thinking of practicing earlier. Instead of starting the practice sessions on Thursday, let's start it on, hmm, let's see. tomorrow, Tuesday. Shall we?" There were groans coming from the circle (most probably everyone did) but Wood didn't mind them.  
  
"Also, instead of practicing one hour every other day, let's make it two and a half hours, still every other day, don't worry."  
  
Groans were still emitted by the team, and Angelina whispered to Harry, "As if having the practices every other day is a consolation." Harry gave Angelina a small nod, careful not to be seen by Wood.  
  
"Did everyone understand the new adjustments regarding our practice sessions?" Wood asked. It was late and everyone was tired and sleepy, so they just nodded.  
  
"OK, good!" Wood glanced at his watch. "Ooh, it's late. Better get to sleep, everyone. Remember, tomorrow night. After dinner. Everyone should proceed immediately to the common room. We'll meet here and we'll go down to the field altogether. Good night!" Wood walked off towards the seventh year boys' dormitories.  
  
"G'night 'vrybody," Alicia said, stifling a yawn. The three girls went up to their dormitories as the twins proceeded to the fifth year boys' dormitories without saying good night. (Actually Fred was half-asleep and almost smacked into the wall as he was walking up the stairs.)  
  
Harry was left alone in the common room. He started to get up from his sitting position when he heard a voice.  
  
"Don't go just yet. Wait for me."  
  
Harry's heart skipped a beat. Who was that? 


	2. 

CHAPTER THREE  
  
Harry was rooted to the spot, unable to do anything. He was so scared, then.  
  
He saw Hermione, in her bathrobe and slippers, walking down the staircase. She was grinning.  
  
"It was you!" Harry breathed. "My goodness, you scared the living daylights out of me!"  
  
Hermione approached Harry and put her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Then she lowered her voice. "Bet you thought it was You-Know-Who."  
  
Harry seemed amazed at how well Hermione knew him. He smiled and said, "Yeah, that thought lingered in my mind for a moment." And how could he not avoid it, after his close encounter with Voldemort last year?  
  
"C'mere, sit down," he invited Hermione, gesturing to an armchair near the fireplace. Hermione followed him and sat down as Harry pulled an armchair for himself.  
  
"So, what's up?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "It's about Weasley, I-I mean Ron," she said.  
  
Harry gave her a look of puzzlement. He was still mad at Ron (though he couldn't explain why exactly), and he thought Hermione knew that.  
  
"What about him?" he asked. "I thought you were mad at Ron."  
  
"Well, yeah, I thought so too," said Hermione, but then she saw the puzzled look that lingered on Harry's face. "I-I mean, I've thought it over."  
  
"And?" Harry prompted.  
  
"And. I figured. that. maybe. we should. you know, start talking. To Ron. Again."  
  
"Give me one good reason why we should start talking to Ron again. Just one good reason, Hermione, and I'll start talking to him again." Harry said this with a hint of rage and fury in his tone.  
  
"I. I saw him a while ago. In the library. And his eyes." Hermione trailed off.  
  
"What about Ron's eyes?" Harry prompted.  
  
"His eyes. they. they showed how much he. he needs us. You and me. Ron needs us, Harry. We're his friends, after all."  
  
"But he attacked me!" Harry jumped out of his seat. He couldn't understand it. Why was Hermione suddenly so concerned about Ron? She was supposed to be his girlfriend! "I thought that was the reason you got mad at him! Don't you remember that?"  
  
"Yes, I do," Hermione replied. "But, look. Ron's alone without us, Harry. I can understand how he feels because two years ago, I felt the same way. Don't you remember? Ron even said it: 'She's horrible.' I heard that, and I know you couldn't stand me at the time.  
  
"Don't you get it, Harry? Ron needs us. Everyone needs friends. Ron's already intimidated by his brothers' accomplishments - Bill was Head Boy, Charlie was Quidditch captain, Percy was a prefect and Head Boy, Fred and George joke around and everyone really enjoys their company. In my opinion, Ron needs his friends to support him because of all the pressure brought by his brothers. Besides, I don't want you guys to fight all because of me. After all, you two were best friends even before I got into the picture."  
  
Harry took a deep breath. "OK," he said finally after a minute of uneasy silence. "I promise I'll think it over tonight. Then I'll tell you my decision tomorrow."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Harry. Well, we'd both better sleep now. It's already eleven o'clock in the evening." Hermione got up from her chair and climbed up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. He turned around to see Harry do the same.  
  
"Good night, Harry."  
  
"Good night, Hermione."  
  
Hermione smiled, then grabbed the doorknob of the dormitory and went inside. Harry watched as Hermione smiled at him and blew him a kiss before closing the door. Smiling, he went into the dormitory and climbed onto his four-poster. Closing his eyes, he muttered, "I love you Hermione" under his breath until he finally drifted off to Dreamland.  
  
?????  
  
Hermione climbed onto her four-poster bed and lied down. She pulled the sheets over her head. After about ten minutes of twisting and turning, she sat up.  
  
I'm so sorry, Harry. I just couldn't bear to tell you the whole truth.  
  
Silent tears flowed from her eyes and trickled down her face. She didn't bother wiping them dry.  
  
Why am I feeling like this? I have Harry as my boyfriend, for goodness' sakes!  
  
But Ron. in the library. and those eyes.  
  
Is it possible for me to be falling in love with Ron? But I'm in love with Harry!  
  
Or am I?  
  
Oh my God, I'm so confused! 


	3. 

Waiting Arms  
  
created: 12162001 2:30 PM finished / accomplished: 03012002 08:25 PM  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
"Ow! Careful Hermione!" Harry Potter exclaimed as his new girlfriend, Hermione Granger, applied a cold cloth on his forehead.  
  
Hermione gave an exasperated sigh. "Look, I'm sorry it hurts. But there's nothing I can do." With this, Harry kept quiet.  
  
"If you hadn't fought with Ron." Hermione's voice trailed off.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione," Harry said softly, stroking Hermione's cheek affectionately. "I only fought Ron because I love you." Then he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Hermione smiled instantly.  
  
Harry had just come back from the common room where he and his ex-best friend, Ron Weasley, had engaged in a boxing match fighting over the girl taking care of him at the very moment - Hermione.  
  
Harry had been successful in making Hermione his; therefore, Hermione was now Harry's girlfriend. Ron was furious; he had been in love with Hermione for a very long time now, and he decided that she couldn't be Harry's. They were destined for each other.  
  
The fight had begun the moment Ron lost his temper. He attacked Harry with a right hook contacted with Harry's stomach. Instinctively, Harry fought back. The two had an exchange of yells and blows, resulting in a boxing- yelling match that was witnessed by, luckily, only five people: Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown and Neville Longbottom.  
  
Hermione entered the common room and found it in total chaos. She had been furious with Ron for hitting Harry. She led Harry up towards the boys' dormitories (though she knew she shouldn't be there).  
  
Harry glanced around the dormitory. Seamus and Dean were hooked up on a game of wizard's chess while Neville watched intently, clutching his pet toad, Trevor.  
  
"There," Hermione announced as she made the last strokes on Harry's face with the cloth. "All done."  
  
Harry pulled her close to him and brushed his lips against hers.  
  
Hermione giggled. "What was that for?"  
  
"For being there for me," Harry replied plainly. "Thank you."  
  
Hermione smiled. "You don't have to thank me. I'll always be here for you. Just promise me that you won't get into a fight with Ron again, OK?"  
  
"OK. I promise. And Hermione?"  
  
"Yes? What is it?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Hermione stroked Harry's hair. "Well, I'd better get going now," she said, gathering her things. "Weasley might barge in here and challenge me to a boxing match." She said Ron's last name as if it were something totally revolting.  
  
As soon as Hermione was out, Oliver Wood came barging in. "What was Hermione Granger doing in here?!" he bellowed. "I demand an explanation from you three!" Obviously Wood didn't see Harry lying in bed.  
  
Harry scrambled out of his bed and walked over to Wood. "Oliver, you see." But Wood cut him off.  
  
"Harry! What happened to you? Where on earth did those bruises come from? C'mon, let's get you the hospital wing. C'mon!"  
  
"Not the hospital wing again!" Harry said exasperatedly. He was tired of the hospital wing. He had just come out from there a week ago. "Besides, I don't need to go there. I'm fine, Oliver. I really am."  
  
"Fine." Wood knew better than to argue with Harry - he knew the argument would go nowhere. "Now," he said, addressing Dean, Neville and Seamus, "hear me out. I don't care what Granger was doing in here. But I do not, and I mean do not, want that to happen again! Am I understood? Finnigan? Longbottom? Thomas?" The three just nodded as Wood stormed out of the dormitory.  
  
Harry walked over to Seamus and his company. "Thanks, guys," he said. "And I'm sorry. Because of me, Wood yelled at you."  
  
Seamus looked up from the chessboard and smiled at Harry. "It's no big deal," he said. Then his expression changed. "Hey, um, is something going on between you and Hermione?"  
  
Harry's eyes widened then narrowed. "Of course not! Hermione and I are just friends."  
  
Dean and Seamus both shrugged. "Sure, whatever," said Dean.  
  
"Trevor, no!" Neville shouted as Trevor hopped out of his reach, down the staircase and into the common room. Neville scrambled down the staircase, following the toad. Dean, Harry and Seamus all followed Neville with their gaze. A few seconds later, they heard Neville cry, "No! He's gone again!" They heard the portrait hole open and Neville's hurried footsteps echoing through the empty common room.  
  
"I win!" Seamus declared as his knight checkmated Dean's king.  
  
"You always win!" Dean whined. "Anyway, Harry, Seamus and I are going to the Quidditch field. Ravenclaw's having a practice session right now, and we're going to watch. Wanna come?"  
  
Harry considered for a moment. According to Wood, their next match was to be held two weeks from now, against Ravenclaw. This would be a perfect opportunity to see Ravenclaw's strategic moves.  
  
"OK, I'm coming with you," Harry decided.  
  
"Great!" Seamus said. "Let's go." The trio climbed out of the portrait hole and walked towards the Quidditch field. The moment they reached the field, they saw the whole Ravenclaw team up in the air, practicing.  
  
"The team's pretty good," commented Dean after a few moments of observation.  
  
"Amen to that, man!" exclaimed Seamus. "But our own team can cream theirs anytime. Right, Harry?" he asked, winking at Harry.  
  
Harry just nodded. Well, they are pretty good, Harry admitted to himself. I'd better tell Oliver about this.  
  
After a few minutes the team started landing. The guy Harry recognized as the team captain noticed them immediately.  
  
"What're you guys doing here?" he asked.  
  
Dean and Seamus were cowering in a corner as Harry took a step forward. "Um, we're sorry for. uh. invading your privacy?" Harry stuttered unsurely. "But, um. I must say, your team's pretty good."  
  
The captain chuckled. "Invading our privacy? Nonsense!"  
  
"Hey, I know you!" said a guy Harry recognized to be one of the Chasers. "You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I remember now!" a girl Harry presumed to be the Seeker chimed in. "You're the Gryffindor Seeker, aren't you?" Harry nodded as the Seeker turned to her team. "This guy's the youngest Quidditch player in about a century!"  
  
"Wow!" commented the captain. "Your team's really good too. I've seen all your matches. You guys can cream anyone! Too bad about last week's match though. The one against Slytherin. Hey, you were hit by a Bludger then, weren't you? Yeah, you were!"  
  
Harry nodded. "Not to be impolite, but I'd rather not talk about that event. Anyway, we'd better get going. C'mon you guys," he called for Dean and Seamus to follow him.  
  
As they started to walk away, the captain called out, "Good luck for the match! It's two weeks from now!"  
  
Harry turned around and beamed. "Thanks! You too! And I'm sure you'll do well!"  
  
Once they were out of earshot, Seamus exclaimed, "You're playing against Ravenclaw in two weeks?" Harry simply nodded.  
  
"Well why didn't you tell us?" Dean demanded.  
  
"I'm not supposed to tell anyone yet," Harry explained. "I'm not yet informed of the exact date or time. I just know it's two weeks from now. So I'd really appreciate it if you guys didn't tell anyone about this. OK?" Dean and Seamus nodded.  
  
"Thanks," said Harry with a smile. 


	4. 

CHAPTER FOUR The portrait of the Fat Lady was crowded with so many people after lunch. Even non-Gryffindors were there, Harry noticed. He walked towards it and saw Fred Weasley.  
  
"What's the fuss about?" he asked Fred.  
  
"Hogsmeade visit schedule," Fred replied. "The next trip to Hogsmeade will be tomorrow. First thing after breakfast."  
  
Harry thanked Fred, climbed through the portrait hole and inside the common room. Hogsmeade, he thought as he opened his copy of Intermediate Transfiguration. As if I could go and visit it.  
  
Suddenly the portrait swung open. Harry looked up from his book in time to see Ron Weasley climb into the common room, holding a handful of books. Ron obviously had just come from the library.  
  
Harry got up from his chair and approached Ron. "Let me help you with those," he said, grabbing a couple of books. Harry put the books down on the floor near his chair. He pulled another chair as Ron put the books he was holding down on the floor as well. "Sit down," Harry invited Ron.  
  
Wordlessly, Ron gave a small but awkward smile and sat down. He then grabbed one of the books on the floor and started reading.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Ron glanced up at Harry, who was intently reading his book.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry looked up from the book. "Yeah?"  
  
"I. I'm sorry."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "For what?"  
  
"For, you know. For hitting you. For giving you those bruises and that black eye you had three days ago."  
  
"Oh, that." Harry chuckled lightly. "Don't worry about that."  
  
Hermione, you simply must realize the humungous sacrifice I am doing right now, Harry thought.  
  
"So. so does that mean. you. forgive me already?" Ron asked uneasily.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah."  
  
A few minutes of silence followed the short conversation. People started coming into the common room. A little while later Hermione came into the room. She saw Harry and Ron talking and laughing, their backs turned toward her.  
  
"Hey baby," she called to Harry. Harry and Ron looked behind and saw Hermione. Harry got up at once.  
  
"Hey there," he said, putting an arm around Hermione and placing a light kiss on her lips. Ron, who had been looking, turned away at once. It pained him to see the two so sweet. After all, he was still in love with Hermione.  
  
"Hi Ron," greeted Hermione cheerfully as Harry pulled another chair and placed it beside his own.  
  
"Hi," Ron replied with a small voice.  
  
"I see you two have made up," she told Harry as she took a seat. Harry replied with a smile.  
  
Ron yawned. Hermione could tell it was a fake one.  
  
"Whew! This has been one night, I'd say! Well, I'd better get some rest now. Hey Herm, a Hogsmeade visit's scheduled for tomorrow. It's posted outside - first thing after breakfast."  
  
"Yes, I saw it before I came in," Hermione told him. "But thanks for reminding."  
  
"Well, good night, Harry." He took Harry's hand and shook it. "Thanks for forgiving me."  
  
"It was nothing. Really."  
  
"Good night, Hermione." He moved close to Hermione and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for forgiving me, too."  
  
Hermione blushed furiously.  
  
Ron ignored Harry's burning glares at him as he climbed up the staircase towards the boys' dormitories. He settled into his four-poster. He was alone in the dormitory. He wasn't actually tired yet - he just wanted to leave Harry and Hermione alone. Though it pained him so much, he couldn't do anything about it.  
  
I kissed Hermione! Yes! These were the only words floating around in his head as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the common room. "You don't realize how hard this is for me, Hermione," said Harry. "I'm still mad at Ron, and you know it! Why do we have to go on with this silly game?"  
  
Because I think I'm falling for Ron already, Hermione thought, but she didn't dare say it out loud.  
  
"You'll learn to forgive Ron someday as I've learned to forgive him," Hermione said as she gathered her books. "Everyone makes mistakes, Harry, and it's up to other people - especially friends - to forgive one another. I hope you'll care to remember that."  
  
And with that, Hermione marched off to the staircase leading to the girls' dormitory, leaving Harry alone with his confused mind. 


	5. 

CHAPTER FIVE "You take care of yourself, OK?" Harry reminded Hermione as she and Ron got ready to leave for Hogsmeade.  
  
"You too," Hermione replied. She planted a kiss on Harry's lips as Ron closed his eyes and grimaced. Luckily no one saw his reaction.  
  
"Hey man!" Harry called out to Ron as he started fumbling with his trunk. Ron looked up immediately. "Huh?"  
  
"What're you looking for?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Oh. I. I was looking for. um. my wand," Ron stuttered.  
  
"It's right there on your bed," Harry pointed out. "Anyway, I want you to look out for Hermione, OK? Don't let her get into any trouble."  
  
"Oh, sure! You bet!" Ron grinned from ear to ear. You have no idea how much I'd love to take care of Hermione, thought Ron.  
  
"Well, c'mon you two," motioned Harry. "You' don't want to be left behind, do you?"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked towards the entrance hall where they saw a lot of people lined up to go out. Argus Filch, the caretaker, was ticking names off the list, making sure no one without permission went out to Hogsmeade. He wore a sulked face and glared at each student who went out.  
  
"Poor Filch probably hasn't seen Hogsmeade yet, that's why he loathes everyone who goes out," whispered Ron, making Harry and Hermione snicker.  
  
"You're not allowed in Hogsmeade, Potter," said a cold voice from behind them. The trio steered around to find Snape, the Potions Master, glaring at them. "So what in the world are you doing here at the entrance gate? Not planning to escape, are you?"  
  
"Oh no sir," Harry said calmly. "I was just seeing my friends Hermione and Ron as they went out. Afterwards I would be going straight to the common room. That's all sir."  
  
Snape recognized the calmness in Harry's voice and the innocence in his eyes. He walked away, his long black robes billowing behind him.  
  
"Snape tried to frame you again," Ron commented.  
  
"Clearly he wasn't successful," said Hermione.  
  
"Get moving, you two!" Filch cried. "You're not allowed, Potter, go back to your ruddy common room where you belong!"  
  
"Take care, you two!" Harry called as Filch pushed Ron and Hermione out of the way.  
  
Harry was alone - again. He didn't feel like going back to the common room where all the first and second years were hanging out. Not that he had anything against first and second years - after all, he had been a first year two years ago and a second year just last year.  
  
He decided to go to the library and find something to read. He figured rereading Quidditch Through The Ages wouldn't hurt anyone.  
  
Once he was in the library, the first thing he noticed was a pretty girl, maybe in her fourth or fifth year, talking to Madam Pince. His heart skipped a beat. It seemed that the girl was looking for something.  
  
Hey, wait a minute, thought Harry, I know this girl.  
  
He didn't notice where he was going and he accidentally bumped into the girl. Both of them beamed, but the girl spoke first.  
  
"Hi Harry! It's so nice for us to meet again!"  
  
Harry put on a puzzled look.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I believe we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Cho Chang, by the way. A fifth year Ravenclaw," the girl said, extending her hand for Harry to shake.  
  
Harry took her hand and shook it. "H. Hi Cho. The name's Harry. Harry Potter. But of course you know that."  
  
"Yeah, I do. So, anyway, what're you doing down here? I believe you should be in Hogsmeade with your friends?" queried Cho as she led Harry to an empty table with two chairs.  
  
"Oh, that." Harry's face fell as he took his seat. "I. I'm not allowed to go to Hogsmeade."  
  
"Really? Oh, I'm sorry. But I'm telling you, once you've got about three to five visits to Hogsmeade, it won't be so much fun anymore. Trust me." Cho smiled, mesmerizing Harry.  
  
Harry snapped himself back to reality. "How 'bout you? What're you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, I have some research to do for Snape."  
  
"Ooh. Too bad. Snape's horrible."  
  
"Tell me about it. Anyway, you still haven't answered my question. What're you doing here?"  
  
"I just wanted to have a bit of light reading, I guess." Harry shrugged. "Oh, d'you know where copies of Quidditch Through The Ages are kept? That's the book I'd like to read."  
  
"It's over there." Cho pointed to a shelf that Harry couldn't quite make out. "I'd love to read that too, you know. It's just that I don't have much time. You know, with schoolwork and Quidditch practice. You know, Roger's been really frantic. It's not his usual self."  
  
"Roger?" Harry repeated.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Roger's our team captain. Roger Davies."  
  
"Oh OK." Harry got up from the chair. "Hey, I could direct you to a shelf where they've got all these books about Potions, if you want. I'm sure you could use one of those books for your research."  
  
"That would be great!" Cho exclaimed, practically jumping from her chair.  
  
Madam Pince glared at the two and put a finger to her lips. Cho mouthed "sorry ma'am."  
  
Harry nodded to Cho, motioning for her to follow him. Harry led Cho through thousands of shelves of books. Their journey seemed endless. Finally, Harry stopped in front of a shelf labeled Potions.  
  
"Well, here we are," Harry declared. They walked through the small aisle and scanned the book titles.  
  
"Hey, maybe this would come in handy," Cho said, pulling down a book entitled All About Potions.  
  
"Maybe it would," said Harry. He pulled another book entitled A Better Guide to Comprehending Complicated Potions. "How about this?" he asked, showing Cho the book.  
  
"I think so," said Cho, grabbing the book from Harry's grasp. "Well, I should think this is enough for now. C'mon Harry." She grabbed Harry's hand and led him to their table. She let go of Harry's hand as she put the books down on the table.  
  
"C'mon, I'll show you where Quidditch Through The Ages is kept." She grabbed Harry's hand again and led him to a shelf on the far end of the library and showed him a shelf labeled Quidditch. In it were copies of Quidditch Through the Ages, Which Broomstick, The Best of International Quidditch Teams, A Record of the Best (and Longest) Quidditch Games Ever Played, and many more.  
  
"This is the shelf I go to whenever I want to read something about Quidditch," said Cho.  
  
Harry was in awe. He'd never seen this many books regarding Quidditch before. In fact, he's only read one of these books: Quidditch Through The Ages. He had seen Fred and George Weasley pass around a copy of Which Broomstick in the common room, but he'd never gotten the chance to get hold of it and read it.  
  
Harry grabbed Quidditch Through The Ages and Which Broomstick before leaving and muttering "I'll be back; wait for me" under his breath.  
  
Once Harry and Cho got to their table, both of them pored over the books they got. Cho was busy tasking notes from A Better Guide to Comprehending Complicated Potions as Harry pored over Which Broomstick, admiring every broomstick he saw. (But nothing can come close to my Nimbus, he thought.)  
  
Cho looked up from the book and glanced at the wall clock behind Madam Pince's counter. "Oh, it's eleven o'clock already?"  
  
Harry looked at the clock as well. "It is eleven o'clock," he said.  
  
"I'd better get going," said Cho as she hurriedly gathered her things. "I'm just going to take this to the common room. Are you going to stay here?" she asked, turning to Harry.  
  
"Me? No, I think I'd better go back to the common room as well. Besides, there's only one more hour to go before lunch." Harry got up. "C'mon, let's ask Madam Pince to sign these, then we get out of here."  
  
The two walked towards Madam Pince's counter and asked her to sign the books. Once the books were signed and they were given the proper due dates, Harry and Cho went out of the library.  
  
"Thank you so much for your help, Harry," Cho thanked him, giving him one of her mesmerizing smiles once more. Harry returned her smile.  
  
"Sure, no problem. It was nice meeting you. Oh, and by the way, good luck for the match."  
  
"Oh. yeah. the match. Thanks. Good luck to you too." Then Cho enveloped Harry in a tight, friendly hug.  
  
"I'll be going now. I'll see you in the Great Hall for lunch," said Cho the moment the two of them parted. Her eyes lingered on Harry's emerald-green eyes before turning away and saying goodbye.  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you," muttered Harry under his breath. 


	6. 

CHAPTER SIX  
  
"Hey, have any of you two talked to Cho Chang?" asked Harry as he, Ron and Hermione made their way to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Cho WHO?" asked Ron.  
  
"Cho CHANG," repeated Harry, giving emphasis to Cho's last name. "You know, the fifth year Ravenclaw girl. She's Ravenclaw's Seeker, too,"  
  
"Oh, a GIRL Seeker!" joked Ron.  
  
"No, we haven't talked to Cho yet," Hermione said abruptly, a placid tone in her voice. "Why?"  
  
"Nothing," said Harry. "You know you guys, you should get to know her. She's really nice."  
  
"And pretty too," breathed Ron.  
  
Harry stirred. How could Ron know Cho was pretty? Not unless...  
  
"How d'you know?" asked Hermione, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Isn't that HER?" Ron pointed to a girl standing at the far end of the corridor.  
  
"Yeah, that's her," breathed Harry. It irritated Hermione for Harry to be behaving like this around her.  
  
"Well, c'mon Harry, introduce us to your new friend," Hermione declared, taking a step forward. "I think Ron wants to get to know Cho as much as I do. Don't you, Ron?"  
  
"Of course!" Ron exclaimed. "C'mon Harry, let's go and meet her!"  
  
Harry, having no choice, led the two to Cho. Cho was surprised to see Harry again.  
  
"Hey Harry," she greeted with a smile.  
  
'She's going to KILL me with that smile,' thought Harry. "Hi Cho. Um… I want you to meet my friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron, Hermione, this is Cho Chang, a fifth year Ravenclaw."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, Ron," said Cho warmly, extending a hand for Ron to shake.  
  
Ron automatically took the hand in his own and shook it. "No, the pleasure is mine."  
  
"Hi, Hermione. I'm pleased to meet you too." Cho extended her hand to Hermione as well.  
  
"Likewise," said Hermione with an icy glare, ignoring Cho's extended hand. Cho withdrew it wordlessly.  
  
Harry could tell Hermione was acting very peculiar. She was being very cold when usually she's so friendly. And Harry could tell Cho could sense trouble as well.  
  
"Well, I'd better get going now," she said hurriedly. "I've still got a ton of research to do for Potions. I guess I'll see you guys later." She gave the three a friendly smile, ignored Hermione's glares of fury, and dashed off toward the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
"Gee, she's friendly too!" Ron exclaimed. "You'd better let Ravenclaw win when you compete with them, Harry!"  
  
"Ron, what if..." But Hermione cut Harry off.  
  
"You are NUTS! No way Harry's going to let that Ravenclaw girl win! Of course not! Harry's not going to be such a gentleman to the point of losing against Ravenclaw on purpose!"  
  
"OK, it was just an IDEA," an irritated Ron replied.  
  
"C'mon you guys, it's dinner time. I think it'd be better if us three proceed now to the Great Hall for the feast." Harry nodded to the two, motioning for them to follow his lead towards the Great Hall.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry woke up the next morning with a stuffy nose and a sever headache. His inflamed sinuses were really starting to get to him as the day passed by. His stuffy nose was now severely runny, and he was having a particularly hard time breathing.  
  
"C'mon, let's play some wizard chess to take your mind off that stupid cold of yours," invited Ron, putting out his old wizard chess set.  
  
"Hey, this isn't JUST a cold, OK?" an irritated Harry retorted. "I think I have a fever as well." He sat down on the floor in front of the chess set.  
  
"A fever?" Hermione repeated. She walked over to Harry and started touching Harry's forehead, her brow furrowed.  
  
"Harry, I SERIOUSLY think you should go to the hospital wing. You have a VERY high fever," said Hermione, trying to pull Harry to his feet.  
  
"No, thanks, Hermione," Harry said calmly. "I'm fine."  
  
"Fine." Hermione strode off.  
  
"You sure you're OK, Harry?" Ron asked, unable to hide the small hint of concern in his voice. Harry merely nodded and said, "Let's get on with the game, shall we?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "OK."  
  
They started the game. Ron was already winning but Harry was gaining on him.  
  
Harry suddenly started massaging his temples, eyes closed. "My head," he moaned. A second later he collapsed onto the carpeted floor of the common room, his head landing with a thud.  
  
"Harry!" Ron and Hermione screamed at the same time. Hermione rushed over to Harry as Ron remained rooted to the spot.  
  
"Is he ---?" Alicia Spinnet asked.  
  
"I'll call Madam Pomfrey," volunteered Oliver Wood, getting up and dashing out of the common room.  
  
People in the common room started to gather around Harry. Fred and George had stopped fooling around with their Filibuster fireworks and started to shoo people away from Harry.  
  
"Get moving, people!" bellowed Fred. "This boy needs some air!"  
  
"Oh, Harry..." Hermione murmured as she cradled Harry's head in her arms.  
  
A few minutes later Wood came in along with Madam Pomfrey. The mediwitch strode over to Harry, shooing Hermione away. She conjured up a stretcher and gently laid Harry on it. Then, pointing the stretcher with her wand, she walked out of the common room. 


	7. 

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
"He has a very bad case of influenza, otherwise known as the flu," Madam Pomfrey informed McGonagall, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione. "It may be because of the cold weather we're having, perhaps, not to mention all the stress the boy's been under lately – Quidditch practice, schoolwork, probably even peer pressure." She eyes lingered for a moment on Ron then on Hermione. "Luckily his head didn't bleed when he collapsed on the floor."  
  
Harry was now in the hospital wing. He had collapsed on the Gryffindor common room floor a few moments ago. He was now in bed, asleep.  
  
"D'you think he'll be all right?" Ron whispered.  
  
"Of course," Hermione whispered back.  
  
"Perhaps we should inform young Oliver to lessen their Quidditch practices," suggested Dumbledore to McGonagall. "Harry's been taking a lot of homework lately – I've seen him work and I am telling you, Professor, that Harry is striving to be a top student. He is definitely working hard."  
  
"Yes, Professor Dumbledore, I understand that," said McGonagall. "But this condition of Harry's – we cannot just inform the teachers to excuse him from homework, now can we?"  
  
"Well, yes, you are correct," sighed Dumbledore. "Well, Poppy, how long is the boy going to stay here?"  
  
"Well, I'd say about a week," said Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"A week?" repeated Hermione. "But Madam Pomfrey, isn't that a bit... longer... than necessary?"  
  
"I wouldn't ask the boy to stay here if it wasn't necessary," retorted Madam Pomfrey. Hermione kept quiet as Dumbledore began to speak.  
  
"Well then, as you say so, Poppy, Harry will be staying here for a week. I trust the boy will be fine by then."  
  
"Yes, of course, Headmaster," replied Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"In that case, I will be leaving now. I believe I need to check on Severus regarding Remus' potion." With one glance at Harry, Dumbledore left the infirmary.  
  
"I trust you two will tell Potter all about your schoolwork while he is here," said McGonagall. Ron noticed that she was talking more to Hermione than to him.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," they said in unison.  
  
"Good." McGonagall spun on her heels and left.  
  
"Well? What are you two waiting for? Christmas?" barked Madam Pomfrey. "C'mon, get out now. You can visit him tomorrow. He needs to be treated. C'mon!"  
  
"OK, OK," Ron muttered under his breath as Madam Pomfrey started pushing him and Hermione out the infirmary door. Ron saw the irritation in Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Stay cool," Hermione said in an undertone. "Stay cool, stay calm, stay cool, stay calm... Damn it!" Hermione's voice suddenly got louder. "Doesn't she know who I am? I'm Harry's girlfriend, for crying out loud! I have authority to stand by him!"  
  
"Keep your voice down!" hissed Ron, glancing around nervously. Luckily no one was there.  
  
"Sorry," said Hermione. "But, really Ron, I can't help worrying."  
  
"I know," said Ron understandingly. "But Harry's not the only person in the world – I'M still here, Hermione, and I'll never leave you."  
  
Ron's eyes were filled with love and understanding that a sudden wave of emotion came over Hermione. She suddenly recalled all the times Ron had been there for her... how Ron had shown the whole world how much he truly loved her... but she had been so blind, so oblivious...  
  
Hermione snapped back to reality. "Thanks, Ron," she said with a smile.  
  
"Sure, anytime," replied Ron. "Well, c'mon, let's get back to the common room – it's FREEZING out here."  
  
"Yeah, you're right," said Hermione, arms folded across her chest and teeth slightly chattering. The cold atmosphere of October was starting to get even colder and Hermione started to shiver.  
  
Ron started to take off his jacket. He put it over Hermione's shoulders.  
  
"There you go," said Ron. "Better?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Thank you."  
  
Ron smiled a "you're welcome" and started walking towards the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
* * *  
  
Night crawled as slow as a turtle. Hermione had spent the whole of her Saturday afternoon pretending to read Unfogging the Future, but her eyes kept darting towards Ron, who was seated on the floor in front of the fire, talking animatedly to his brothers Fred and George.  
  
Hermione couldn't have been gladder once night had fallen. After finishing her dinner, she excused herself immediately from the Great Hall and scrambled up the steps up the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Once she was in the dormitory, she settled herself on her bed. She sat upright on it, her arms around her knees.  
  
"Ron," she muttered under her breath.  
  
'What the hell is wrong with me?' Hermione asked herself. 'I'm in love with Harry. He's my boyfriend! I love him. Or... at least I THINK I do...  
  
'Oh no!' said a voice inside her head. 'What the hell's the matter with you, Hermione? Don't tell me you're falling for Ron...'  
  
'No... it can't be... but... I can't force myself not to love Ron, can I? Not when I already do...'  
  
  
  
A/N: Whew! I finally managed to finish this chapter! (A little applause please... thank you... kidding!) I'm sorry it took so long, but I had such a bad case of writer's block. I was definitely uninspired (ugh!) so I wasn't able to work on this chapter.  
  
Actually, I've been working on this fic for... hmm, let's see... oh yeah, exactly one month and one day already! So long if you ask me...  
  
Well anyweiz... I hope you guys liked it. Please r/r! Your reviews mean a lot to me! Thanks! 


	8. 

CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
The next day came in a flash. Hermione went to the hospital wing early Monday morning to check on Harry.  
  
"He'll be fine in about two weeks," said Madam Pomfrey. Harry was still asleep.  
  
"TWO weeks?!" Hermione echoed.  
  
"Yes, two weeks, Miss Granger," said Madam Pomfrey sternly.  
  
"But yesterday you told us that Harry'd be staying for only a WEEK!" protested Hermione.  
  
"That was just an estimate," replied Madam Pomfrey. "All the boy needs is plenty of rest. I suggest you come back next week. He'll be OK by then, I suppose."  
  
Hermione nodded and quickly left the infirmary. She walked down the staircases towards the Great Hall to have breakfast. There weren't many people awake early Sunday morning, but Hermione saw Ron was already there.  
  
"Good morning!" greeted Ron cheerfully, gesturing towards the seat next to him. "C'mere, sit down."  
  
Hermione gave Ron a small smile as thanks and sat down. She started to reach for the toast.  
  
"Here you go," said Ron, placing the plate of toast next to Hermione's empty plate. "What would you like with that, jam or butter?"  
  
"Um... I'd like some butter, please," said Hermione in a small voice.  
  
"Here you go," said Ron, handing Hermione a block of butter and a bread knife.  
  
"Thanks, Ron," she said as she started buttering her toast.  
  
"Sure, no problem," replied Ron. He took a large bite out of his toast and started chewing on it heartily. "So," he began after swallowing the bite, "you went to the infirmary this morning?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"How's Harry?"  
  
"I think he's OK," she said. "Madam Pomfrey says all he needs is rest. He may be staying there for two weeks."  
  
"Excellent!" Ron breathed.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Huh? Oh... nothing..." stuttered Ron. He suddenly became very interested in chewing his food and in offering Hermione more.  
  
"No thanks, Ron," said Hermione. "I'm really stuffed already!"  
  
"OK," said Ron, shrugging. He looked at his watch. "Hey, c'mon, we've got to get to Charms," he said as he pulled Hermione to her feet.  
  
"Hey! Wait!" exclaimed Hermione as she took one last gulp of pumpkin juice from her goblet. "I'm coming!"  
  
Hermione dashed along the corridors to catch up with Ron, who was humming and smiling to himself as he walked briskly along the corridors.  
  
"Wait..." said a breathless Hermione, clutching Ron's shoulder for support.  
  
"Why are you so out of breath?" asked Ron, raising an eyebrow. He was wearing, strangely, a VERY dazzling smile.  
  
"Because," Hermione began, "you just forced me... to run... through those EXTREMELY long corridors. That's why."  
  
"Oh, DID I?" asked Ron quite sarcastically. His smile never left his face. "Oh, I'm SO sorry, Hermione. C'mon, lemme help you, you POOR LITTLE GIRL. You get tired easily, don't you? C'mere…"  
  
"Shut up!" exclaimed Hermione. She knew Ron was being funny, and she knew she just had to play along.  
  
"C'mon," said Ron, motioning for Hermione to follow him. "We'll be late for Charms." He said this more seriously this time, but he was still smiling.  
  
All throughout the day, Ron's smile was plastered on his face. Hermione knew this was genuine, not a fake smile. 'But why in the world is he smiling?' she wondered to herself.  
  
  
  
'Excellent,' thought Ron. 'Harry's away. Hermione'll be mine, all mine.'  
  
He couldn't explain why he feeling like this. He should feel at least a LITTLE bit sorry, right? After all, Harry IS his best friend.  
  
But ever since the day after he and Harry had fought over Hermione, that day they saw each other in the library, he saw a certain light in Hermione's eyes. A light of love slowly shining. And that love, he knew, was not for Harry. It was intended for him, Ron Weasley. And he knew that Hermione was just too scared to let him know, just as he was scared to let her know her feelings for her. Hermione was scared to leave Harry alone.  
  
Night had already fallen. Ron was sitting by the fireplace, rubbing his hands together. The cold was really getting to him, as well as to everyone else. Everywhere he looked, people were wearing extremely thick sweaters, and, in Wood and Angelina's case, snuggling together in a corner, trying to keep each other warm.  
  
Ron envied Wood and Angelina. He had been picturing for a long time that he and Hermione would be like that – hugging each other, cuddling up in one corner, being envied by other people, especially by Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. No one in the school had ever thought that the couple could be so sweet to each other while they were really mean and cruel to other people, especially to Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
Ron had decided. He couldn't let fear of rejection overpower him once more. He WOULDN'T allow it to happen. He had lost Hermione before, and he simply would not allow it to happen once more.  
  
'Tomorrow,' Ron thought. 'Tomorrow's the right time.'  
  
'Tomorrow I tell Hermione.' 


	9. 

CHAPTER NINE  
  
"Hey Ron."  
  
"Huh? What? Who's there?" Ron jumped out of his seat and wheeled around. It was Hermione.  
  
"My God, Hermione!" exclaimed Ron, clutching his chest. "You scared the bloody hell outta me! You almost gave me a heart attack for a minute there!"  
  
"Sorry," said Hermione apologetically. "Um... Ron... I was just wondering if you could... you know... come with me. To the hospital wing. To visit Harry, I mean."  
  
Ron brow furrowed at the mention of visiting Harry. "No thanks," he said suddenly without thinking.  
  
"Oh." Hermione's face fell. "Well... OK... I'll just see you at lunchtime... I guess..." She climbed out the portrait hole.  
  
'Stupid!' Ron berated himself. 'Extreme stupidity you portrayed there, Weasley! I thought you were gonna make Hermione yours huh? Why did you leave her alone in Harry's hands? You imbecile! Stupid! So stupid!'  
  
'I AM going to make Hermione mine,' Ron decided, his jaw clenched. 'Tonight, Hermione WILL be mine.'  
  
* * *  
  
'Dear Hermione,  
  
Look, I know you're busy and all (with all the subjects you're taking), but I've got something to tell you. It's really really important.  
  
I can't tell you in this letter. It's really better if I tell you face- to-face.  
  
Meet me by the lake immediately after dinner. Don't bring anyone else – I want you to go alone.  
  
After dinner, Herm. Tonight. I'll see you by the lake.  
  
Ron'  
  
'How very odd,' commented Hermione. She couldn't quite decipher why Ron wanted her to meet him by the lake, or what Ron was so eager to tell her but he couldn't do so in the letter.  
  
'Maybe... he's fallen in love with me...' Hermione thought dreamily. For a moment, she let her mind wander about – thoughts of her and Ron together starting appearing in her head.  
  
She shook her head. 'No,' she thought. 'Think of Harry,' she commanded herself. 'HE'S the one you love, not Ron. C'mon!'  
  
'But you don't love Harry anymore!' screeched a voice inside her head. 'You love Ron!'  
  
Exasperated, Hermione plopped down onto her four-poster. She needed time – time to sort out her feelings between Harry and Ron.  
  
'You don't love Harry,' said a voice at the back of her head. 'And he doesn't love you. He loves that Ravenclaw girl.'  
  
'You're right.' Hermione finally gave in. 'Why should I bother with Harry when he loves someone else? It'd do well for both of us if we'd learn to let each other go. At least we won't get stuck with people we don't really love and watch the love of our lives slip away. Right?'  
  
* * *  
  
"You've got a visitor, Potter," said Madam Pomfrey. "Step inside, missy."  
  
'Missy?' repeated Harry to himself. 'Who'd visit me alone? Hermione's already been here...'  
  
"Hey."  
  
Harry looked up. Cho's beautiful, glowing, smiling face greeted him. He drew a deep breath and sat up on the bed.  
  
"Hi," he managed to say. "C'mon, sit down." He motioned to a chair beside his bed.  
  
"Thanks," said Cho, still smiling, as she sat down. "Oh, by the way, I brought you something."  
  
"Oh really?" asked Harry, intrigued. "What is it?"  
  
Cho held out a basket of fruits and goodies from Hogsmeade. "Don't worry, I made sure the fruits are fresh and the candies are hex-free," she said. They both laughed a bit.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm used to hexes. But it's really been a while since I got a taste of fresh fruit. Thanks a lot, Cho."  
  
"I just thought they'd help you get better," she said. Then her face became serious.  
  
"You remember the other day, when you introduced me to a couple of your friends, Ron and... who was the girl?"  
  
"Hermione." Saying her name suddenly made Harry realize something.  
  
"Right," said Cho, "Hermione. Well... Hermione... she seemed a bit... COLD to me that day. She had that certain look upon her face. I'd say that was a look of jealousy."  
  
"Jealousy?" echoed Harry. "Why'd Hermione be jealous?"  
  
"I think you should answer your own question," said Cho coolly. "Are you and Hermione... you know... boyfriend and girlfriend?"  
  
Harry's eyes widened. Cho put on a smile.  
  
"I know that look, Harry. From the moment I saw that look on Hermione's face, I knew. You two had something going on. You don't need to lie to me. Besides, I won't tell anyone anyway." Her grin widened.  
  
"But... how'd you...?"  
  
"I once had that look, Harry. That was before Cedric fooled around with Joanne Adamson." Cho's smile faded a bit, and her eyes had a look of hurting.  
  
"I'm sorry, Cho," said Harry softly.  
  
"No, it's OK." Cho's smile returned. "Anyway... do you mind if I ask you a question?"  
  
"No, not at all. Fire away."  
  
"Do you love Hermione?"  
  
Harry couldn't answer right away. Actually, he couldn't figure it out. His feelings for Hermione were starting to waver, and he was starting to feel something for Cho.  
  
"I... I don't know..."  
  
"Huh?" Cho's brow furrowed. "How... why?"  
  
"I dunno..." admitted Harry. "I... I think I'm starting to fall for someone else..."  
  
"Well, if I were you, I'd figure it out," said Cho. "You know, you'd really hurt Hermione if you were falling for someone else while she's still your girlfriend. I think you'd better talk to her."  
  
"OK," said Harry calmly.  
  
"I think I'd better be going now," said Cho. "Take care, OK?"  
  
"Thanks, you too," replied Harry. "Oh, and Cho?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks for the advice. About Hermione I mean."  
  
"Oh, that." Cho smiled again. "No problem."  
  
Cho headed out the infirmary door, leaving Harry alone with his mixed-up feelings.  
  
  
  
A/N: Whew! Another week another chapter! Honestly, I think this fic's going on too long. I don't know how to end the thing! Anyway, I want to guys to go back to the part wherein Cho mentioned a girl named "Joanne Adamson." That girl – Joanne – she's mine. I mean I made her up, with a little help from my teacher (cho_granger, coOL-wacky, aya-yahiko, and everyone else out there from SPCPasig Gr6, I think you guys know who I'm talking about... I won't mention the name exactly... baka nagbabasa ng fanfic yung babaeng yun! Makita pa n'ya pangalan n'ya dito, I'm done for!). Anyway, I hope you guys continue to read my fic. I'm sorry if it takes me quite long to post another chapter. Sorry! 


	10. 

CHAPTER TEN  
  
Ron stayed as far away from Hermione at the Great Hall as they were eating dinner. He stayed at the end of the Gryffindor table, alone and isolated, as he saw Hermione surrounded by their fellow Gryffindors. Parvati Patil was at her right; Alicia Spinnet was at her left; and in front of her were Oliver Wood and Angelina Johnson.  
  
Ron watched as Hermione swallowed her last bite of fried chicken, took one last gulp of pumpkin juice, and headed towards the entrance hall. He saw her get out.  
  
'It's time,' he decided, taking a deep breath. He took a last drink of pumpkin juice and stood up.  
  
'I'd better get my sweater,' thought Ron as the wind howled ferociously outside. It was extremely cold inside the castle – what more outside?  
  
He climbed the marble staircase towards the Gryffindor Tower, walked along long corridors, until he finally saw the Fat Lady's portrait.  
  
"Pig snout," he said, and the portrait swung open, revealing a large hole in the wall. Ron climbed inside and scrambled up the staircase. He swung open his trunk and started throwing his stuff around, searching for his sweater.  
  
"Got it!" he declared. He grabbed his maroon sweater (the one knitted by Mrs. Weasley), scrambled down the staircase, and went out the portrait hole. He passed by the corridors once more, then went out of the entrance gate and into the grassy field. The wind was blowing strongly. Ron shivered.  
  
"Hermione must be really cold by now," he muttered under his breath as he made his way towards the lake. He spotted Hermione, arms around herself, shaking from head to toe because of the strong wind.  
  
"Take this," he said suddenly, handing the sweater to Hermione. She flashed him a small smile of gratitude before pulling the sweater over her head. Ron shivered again.  
  
"Why don't YOU use this?" offered Hermione. "It's yours, after all."  
  
Ron shook his head. "I brought that for you," he said. "I figured you were freezing out here."  
  
Hermione's cheeks turned a shade of pink. "Thanks," she said softly. "Anyway, what was that you wanted to tell me? You said it was important."  
  
"It is."  
  
"Well? What is it then?"  
  
Ron took a deep breath. He had not prepared on how he was going to tell Hermione.  
  
Ron looked desperately around the grounds. He spotted some flower bushes growing a few feet away from where he and Hermione were standing.  
  
"Close your eyes for a minute," he instructed Hermione.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said close your eyes," Ron repeated.  
  
Hermione sighed, then closed her eyes slowly. Ron ran towards the bushes, picked some red roses, and ran back to where Hermione was standing, eyes closed and arms folded.  
  
'She's simply BEAUTIFUL,' Ron told himself.  
  
"Can I open my eyes now?" Hermione asked impatiently.  
  
"A few more seconds," said Ron as he nervously smoothed out his clothes and his hair.  
  
"OK, you can open them now."  
  
Hermione gasped as she saw Ron kneel down before her, looking into her brown eyes, holding out a bunch of red roses. She didn't know whether Ron knew that her favorite flowers were roses, whatever color they may be. Ron's eyes were blazing with a soft fire – the fire of love Hermione had only seen once before – in Harry's emerald-green eyes. But now, as she stared deeper into those shining blue eyes, she realized that Ron loved her more than Harry ever did.  
  
"I love you, Hermione," said Ron, still on his knees. "I'm sorry – I was too scared to let you know. I've been in love with you ever since, Hermione. And I'm sorry I let you get into Harry's arms. But I'm telling you now, Hermione, Harry never cared for you as much as I do. He never missed you as much as I do. And he never loved you as much as I do, and he never will. And I promise you, Hermione, I will be the one Harry never was. I will be true to you. I will never make you cry. I will love till my last breath, Hermione. I promise you that."  
  
Silent tears were falling from Hermione's eyes, and she quickly wiped them away. She kneeled before Ron as well.  
  
"I love you too, Ron," she said softly. "And you don't have to promise me anything. Because at this moment, all I know is that I love you, and you love me. Nothing can ever come between the two of us, Ron. They will never be able to separate us."  
  
Neither of them was able to figure out who moved first towards whom, but in a matter of seconds, Ron and Hermione were locked in a heated, passionate kiss. Hermione had wrapped her arms around Ron's neck while Ron had his fingers in Hermione's bushy brown hair. Their lips were united and both of them didn't seem to want the moment to end. The kiss seemed endless until Ron finally pulled away and stood up. He helped Hermione to her feet, then placed his arms around her waist.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For accepting me, considering how much a fool I've been."  
  
"You're not a fool," Hermione countered, a bright smile upon her face. "You're an angel. An angel I love."  
  
"No, YOU'RE the angel who loves the fool. I'M the fool who's desperately in love with the angel."  
  
The two of them smiled. Ron placed a small kiss on Hermione's lips.  
  
Hermione smiled. She picked up the bunch of roses from Ron, and, hand in hand, they walked towards the entrance hall and headed up the Gryffindor common room.  
  
'They're simply perfect for each other,' thought Harry as he watched his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, kissing by the lake. He was amazed at how the two had managed to be outside while it was definitely freezing out there.  
  
Seeing Hermione kiss Ron didn't make him hurt. In fact, he felt happy for the two.  
  
'Maybe it means I've finally gotten over Hermione,' he figured. 'Maybe it means that I love Hermione only as a FRIEND, but definitely not as a GIRLFRIEND!  
  
'Well, Hermione deserved better. I didn't treat her right. It's good that she and Ron got together finally.'  
  
  
  
A/N: OH MY GOD!!! I'm telling you guys, I'm getting positive goosebumps here! While I'm writing this... it's like... I dunno... I don't even know what inspired me to write this kind of chapter. Well, to those who're wondering what'll happen to the Harry/Hermione tandem, you'll find out in the next chapter! Don't worry, Harry'll be happy even without Hermione. You can figure it out from the last part of the chapter. ;) 


	11. 

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
"Where've you two been?" demanded Fred. "You two disappeared right after dinner."  
  
Hermione replied, "Library," even before Ron could formulate a tale in his head. He marveled at how fast Hermione's brain cells could work.  
  
"Without any books?" pressed George. "Isn't it that whenever someone goes to the library, he or she usually brings back a book to the common room?"  
  
"The keyword there is USUALLY," retorted Hermione.  
  
"I can understand Hermione going to the library, but Ron?" said Fred.  
  
"I took a book back to the library," Ron lied.  
  
"And what about you?" asked Fred, turning to Hermione.  
  
"Same as Ron," she replied. "Well, if you'll excuse us, we have some star charts that need accomplishing." And pushed Fed aside and walked towards her usual table, littered with all her school stuff.  
  
"I'll go get my star chart upstairs," said Ron softly. He climbed up the staircase, went inside the dormitory, got his star chart for Astronomy, and climbed back down. He pulled a chair and positioned it beside Hermione's. For the next few minutes, the two pretended to be studying and finishing their star charts.  
  
"Why do we have to do this?" hissed Ron.  
  
"Because," Hermione hissed back, "we don't want them finding out about us. Not YET."  
  
"Then when?" demanded Ron.  
  
"I don't know," admitted Hermione. "But definitely not now. It's too early. Someday… but not now."  
  
"OK."  
  
The clock chimed eleven. Ron had fallen asleep with his arms on the table, his head resting upon them. He woke up and saw Hermione poring over a piece of parchment – Hermione was doing an essay for Muggle Studies, he realized.  
  
Ron stared at Hermione. He just realized that she was extra-beautiful whenever her brow was creased in concentration.  
  
"Hey, you OK?"  
  
It was Hermione.  
  
"Yeah… I'm fine…" stuttered Ron.  
  
"Don't you know it rude to stare?" she asked.  
  
"Oh… right…" Ron didn't realize he was staring… not really. "Sorry."  
  
Hermione smiled. "It's OK." She continued doing her work. Ron stood up and walked over behind Hermione's chair.  
  
"Why don't you relax, baby?" He placed his hands on her shoulders, persuading her to rest her back on the chair. "C'mon, let me give you a massage…"  
  
"Ron, I still have a ton of work to do…"  
  
"That can wait, you know. There's still tomorrow."  
  
"But…" Hermione was unable to finish her sentence for Ron's hands were already working their miracle massages on her shoulders.  
  
"As long as you're with me, I won't allow you to overwork yourself," Ron declared as his hands started moving down to Hermione's spine.  
  
Hermione relaxed for the first time in months. She let Ron do his magic on his body.  
  
"Feel better?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh… yeah…" breathed Hermione. "Better than I've felt in ages. You know," she began, facing Ron, "Harry never did anything like this for me. He was always out – Quidditch, library, places I've no idea where…"  
  
"I don't like you to compare me with Harry," said Ron. "Harry tried his best – I know. You need to give him credit. After all, he DID love you, even if only for a while."  
  
'But I'm pretty sure he still does,' he added to himself.  
  
"You're right," Hermione agreed.  
  
"C'mon now, face there, we need to get on with the massage," said Ron. Hermione resumed her initial position and Ron started massaging her neck and temples.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Hmm…?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Ron said those three words ever so plainly, but it had such a strong impact on Hermione. It made her heart jump when she heard those words from Ron.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning…  
  
Hermione was fumbling with her fingers as Harry stared at her. Harry had never seen Hermione like this before.  
  
"Herm?" he called. Hermione looked up.  
  
"You OK?"  
  
Hermione gave a fake smile then nodded her head slightly. She seemed to realize that her fingers were the most interesting things in the world that she started fumbling with them once more.  
  
"You wanted to tell me something?" prompted Harry.  
  
"Oh, that…" Hermione seemed reluctant to tell Harry.  
  
'How am I supposed to tell him?' She asked herself. 'How could I have been so stupid to say 'yes' to Ron while Harry's still my boyfriend?'  
  
"Harry… it's… it's about me and…"  
  
"Ron." Harry said it so plainly that Hermione kind of grimaced. She looked into Harry's eyes and found no sign of hurting whatsoever.  
  
"I… uh… how'd you know?" she asked, bewildered.  
  
"I saw you two last night. Out there." Harry pointed towards the lake, which was clearly visible outside his window.  
  
"Oh… I… I see…" stuttered Hermione. "Harry… I… I'm really sorry…"  
  
"You don't have to be sorry for anything," said Harry. "I know you'll be much happier with Ron than you ever were with me." He touched her hand gently.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione breathed. She stood up and hugged Harry.  
  
"We can still be friends, you know," she said once they had pulled away from each other.  
  
"Thanks," said Harry. He grinned mischievously, "You're not the only one who's found a new love, you know."  
  
"Oh really?" asked Hermione, intrigued.  
  
"Yeah," replied Harry. "I, too, have successfully found a new love!"  
  
"Who's the lucky girl?"  
  
"Cho Chang."  
  
"Wow! That's great! Well, good luck with you two!" She glanced at her watch. "Whoops… I'd better be going now. I'll see you soon."  
  
"Yeah," he replied, waving goodbye. "And good luck with Ron."  
  
Hermione flashed him a smile of gratitude, then walked out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
"Really? And he didn't even seem to care?" asked Ron excitedly as he and Hermione climbed up the marble staircase.  
  
"Yeah," said Hermione. "He's in love with Cho, I told you, that's why he didn't seem to care too much.  
  
"Oh, yeah… that reminds me, could you call for Cho later and ask her to go to the infirmary? I think Harry wants to talk to her." Hermione gave Ron a wink.  
  
"Oh… yeah… right…" said Ron, grinning mischievously. "I get it. Sure, no problem-o." He returned Hermione's wink.  
  
"Thanks," said Hermione. "Well, I'd better be off now. I don't wanna be late for my Arithmancy class. I'll see you lunch time, OK?"  
  
"OK," replied Ron. The two of them waved goodbye to each other. Ron started up the staircase towards the top floor for Divination. 


	12. 

CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
"Whew! It's good to be back here!" exclaimed Harry as he plopped down onto his four-poster.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron timidly as he sat down on the bed next to Harry's.  
  
"Hey... can I ask you something?" asked Harry nervously. Ron nodded and said, "Sure."  
  
"Do you really love Hermione?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?!"  
  
"I asked you if you really love Hermione," repeated Harry. "You can just nod or shake your head."  
  
"Of course I do!" exclaimed Ron. "Harry, I love Hermione with all my heart. And I'll love her until the end of time. I'll be true to her; I'll never make her cry. I'll dedicate myself solely to Hermione, Harry. I promise." Ron knew he was sounding so poetic and so stupid at the same time, but he didn't care. He wanted to prove to Harry that he would never, EVER hurt Hermione.  
  
"Sounds like you'll do a lot better than I did," said Harry. Ron saw a look of self-blaming in his eyes.  
  
"Don't blame yourself," said Ron comfortingly. "You did your best - you loved Hermione."  
  
"But not like you did," said Harry abruptly.  
  
"It doesn't matter," said Ron, shaking his head. "What matters is that you and Hermione were happy in each other's arms - even for a short while. But now Hermione's happy, and if you truly love her - even though only as a friend - you'll be happy for her as well."  
  
"I AM," said Harry.  
  
"Then what's bothering you?"  
  
"Cho."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Cho," repeated Harry. "Cho Chang."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Ron... I... I think I've fallen for her..."  
  
"That's great!" Ron beamed.  
  
"But I don't know how the hell am I supposed to tell her. I really want her to know how I feel - I really do. But I don't think I can. Besides, I think she already has a boyfriend."  
  
"Who?" asked Ron, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Cedric Diggory."  
  
"Oh..." Ron smiled. "Well, let me tell you something. Cedric's not Cho's boyfriend anymore. They broke up a week ago."  
  
"Oh," said Harry flatly.  
  
"So that means you have a chance!"  
  
"I dunno..." sighed Harry. "I... I mean... she's so beautiful, and she always hangs out with her friends... I can never get to talk to her alone."  
  
"Hey, man," said Ron, patting Harry's shoulder, "we'll find a way. Love'll find a way."  
  
* * *  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen!" bellowed Dumbledore, standing up and clapping his hands thrice. "Your attention please!"  
  
The clatter of knives and forks scraping against plates and the noisy chatter of the students came to an abrupt halt.  
  
"Thank you," said Dumbledore, nodding slightly. "As all of you are aware, the month of love is fast approaching." With this statement, Harry noticed that most guys started whispering with each other and pointing to pretty girls, trying to be discreet, as girls started giggling. Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly, and at once, the noise stopped.  
  
"Thank you," he said once more. "As I was saying, the month of love is fast approaching, and the staff and I have decided to come up with a Valentine's Day ball!"  
  
Most people got to their feet and started to cheer and clap, but not Harry. He remained silent and unmoving in his seat.  
  
"Settle down, settle down," said Dumbledore, chuckling quite heartily. "Yes, yes, we know that all of you are excited and will, for sure, participate in this ball. However, I do not want my students to get so wrapped up regarding the ball. I want you to, still, concentrate on your studies. The time is still tentative, but we are thinking of holding it from nine to eleven in the evening. The dare is fixed, of course - February 14.  
  
"Thank you." Dumbledore took his seat.  
  
"Did you hear that?" asked Ron excitedly. "We're gonna have a ball! A VALENTINE'S DAY ball!"  
  
"The first time EVER in Hogwarts history," Hermione chimed in.  
  
"Yeah, I heard," snapped. Harry. He didn't mean to sound like that, but he couldn't help it, not when he had Cho and his unrequited love for her on his mind.  
  
"Harry," said Hermione soothingly, putting a hand over his, "you'll find the courage to tell Cho. I know you will."  
  
"Yeah," said Ron, clapping a hand on Harry's back. "Just as I found my courage to tell my baby." He gave Hermione a wink.  
  
"Right!" exclaimed Harry. Hermione and Ron's words of encouragement had taken effect. "I WILL tell her. Tomorrow night, I TELL CHO!"  
  
* * *  
  
`Dearest Cho,  
  
I was just wondering... if you aren't doing anything tonight, I mean, studying or anything... would you care to go out of the castle and meet me my the lake at 10:00? I really have to tell you something very important.  
  
Please just meet me there. If in ten minutes' time you aren't there, I'll know you won't be coming.  
  
I'd really appreciate it if you'd grant my request.  
  
Harry  
  
P.S. Please don't bring anyone else with you. I want you to go alone.'  
  
"There!" Harry exclaimed as he sealed the envelope.  
  
"What? Is it ready?" asked Hermione eagerly.  
  
"Yup," said Harry. "Parvati?"  
  
"Yeah, what?" answered a voice from the far end of the common room.  
  
"Would you take this to Padma?" said Harry, waving the envelope. "She's in Ravenclaw, right?"  
  
"Yeah," said Parvati, walking towards Harry and snatching the envelope from his grip.  
  
"Cho Chang, huh?" said Parvati, reading the name scribbled on the envelope. "She's s fifth year, did you know?" She looked up to see Harry nodding.  
  
"And she's pretty too," she added.  
  
"We know," said Ron and Harry at the same time. Hermione shot Ron a playful glare.  
  
"But my Hermione's a lot prettier than Cho," added Ron quickly, putting an arm around Hermione's shoulders.  
  
"Ooh... you two are so sweet!" cooed Parvati. "Well, I'd better get this to Padma already. Good luck, Harry," she said, winking at him. Harry felt his cheeks turning pink.  
  
"Lavender?" called Parvati. "C'mon, let's go to Padma." Together, the two girls walked out of the common room.  
  
A/N: Whew! Finally! I'm done with this chapter! Obviously, this was inspired by the `love is in the air: it's Valentine's Day!' thingy. Actually, this was supposed to be ready BEFORE Feb. 14, but unfortunately, I had a lot of other things on my mind.  
  
Anyway, I think this fic's almost done. I'm working on chapter 13 already. Hopefully before March this is finished.  
  
I hope you guys won't get mad at me for being so lazy in writing. I just have a lot of other things to do. Please continue to read and review my work. Belated happy Valentine's Day to all! 


	13. 

CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
Cho Chang glanced at the grandfather clock in the Ravenclaw common room. It was five minutes to ten – five minutes before she was to meet Harry by the lake. She got up from the chair she was sitting on and headed towards the exit.  
  
"Where d'you think you're going?" asked a voice behind her. She turned around and saw Penelope Clearwater staring at her, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Out," replied Cho flatly.  
  
"At this time?" pressed Penelope.  
  
"Yeah," said Cho, trying to keep her cool. Penelope was an OK person, but at certain times, like this, she could be a real pain in the neck. "I'm meeting someone."  
  
"Who?" demanded Penelope. "Don't tell me it's Cedric – you told me you two broke up already."  
  
"It's not because we already broke up we don't have the right to meet each other," retorted Cho. "Besides, whoever I'm meeting, it's none of your business."  
  
She felt bad for talking like that to Penelope, mainly because she was Head Girl, but she had no other choice. She suddenly stormed out of the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
* * *  
  
Cho shivered. She rubbed her hands briskly over her arms and hugged herself. It was very cold outside – it was so stupid of her not to bring a sweater along. The wind was blowing fiercely, a sign of the first week of February.  
  
Cho glanced at her watch. Five minutes after ten. Harry was five minutes late. 'Where the hell is he?'  
  
"Hey, sorry I'm late."  
  
Cho turned around to see Harry smiling nervously at her. He was clutching a long, silvery-gray cloak. It took Cho a few moments before she realized it was –  
  
"My Invisibility Cloak," said Harry, seeming to have read Cho's thoughts. "An inheritance from my father. Um… I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone. About the Cloak, I mean."  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Cho. "Sure, no problem."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So… what is it you wanted to talk about?" asked Cho, her teeth chattering. Her body was shivering uncontrollably. Harry removed his sweater and handed it to Cho.  
  
"Here, take this."  
  
Cho smiled gratefully at Harry and took the sweater. Then she looked at Harry expectantly.  
  
"Oh, yeah, about… THAT…" stuttered Harry. His gaze dropped to his shoes on the dirty ground. "I… uh… well… let me ask you, do you already have a date for the Valentine's Day ball?"  
  
"A date?" echoed Cho. "Well… no, not yet…" she admitted. "Why?"  
  
'Yes!' screamed Harry inwardly. "Oh… uh… nothing," he squeaked. "I… uh… I want you to close your eyes for a moment."  
  
"Why?" asked Cho.  
  
"Just… please, just close your eyes," pleaded Harry.  
  
Cho shrugged her shoulders, then slowly closed her eyes. Harry made sure she couldn't see anything. Then, taking out his wand, he conjured a bunch of red roses. Tucking his wand back into the depths of his robe pocket, he told Cho to open her eyes.  
  
Harry dropped to his knees immediately. He took Cho's right hand in his left, holding out the bunch of flowers in his right hand.  
  
"For… me?" asked Cho, glancing at the roses. Harry nodded, and Cho took them. "They're beautiful…"  
  
"But not as beautiful as you," said Harry, grabbing Cho's attention.  
  
"Cho," Harry began, "I love you. I love you with all my heart. I know you've just gone through a tough time with Cedric, but I'm ready to take care of you. I'll never leave you. I…"  
  
"Harry, stand up," Cho said firmly. Harry stood up quietly.  
  
Cho gazed into Harry's emerald-green eyes. "Harry," she began, "I love you too. But I've just broken up with Cedric, and I don't think I'm already ready for another relationship. And I have to make sure that I REALLY do love you; do you understand me? I don't want to lead you on.  
  
"I'm not saying no, Harry," said Cho, "but I'm not saying yes either. Not YET. Please, just be patient Harry. If you truly love me, you'll wait for me."  
  
Harry understood. He nodded and released Cho's hand.  
  
"I… I'll be going now," he said timidly.  
  
"OK," said Cho.  
  
Cho watched as Harry climbed up the staircase of the entrance hall. Once Harry was out of sight, she sat down on the grass, gazed at the horizon, and thought about what Harry had done.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, what d'you think? I think this chapter sucks – BIG TIME! I had NO inspiration whatsoever in writing this (coOL-wacky, lam mo naman kung anong pinagdaraanan ko ngayon!). Please review this chapter and tell me what you think. This fic is nearing its ending! YES! Ü 


	14. 

CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
"So, what happened?" whispered Ron as he, Hermione and Harry were eating breakfast in the Great Hall.  
  
"What do you mean, 'what happened'?" asked Harry, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You know," whispered Ron. "With you and Cho. I know you already told her last night."  
  
"Yeah, I did," said Harry.  
  
"So, what happened?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What do you mean, 'nothing'?"  
  
"Nothing," repeated Harry. "Nothing happened."  
  
"Why? Ooh... you got busted, didn't you?" asked Ron.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
Harry put down his fork. "She told me she loved me too," he said.  
  
"That's great!" said Ron.  
  
"Congratulations!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"But," Harry continued, " she told me she just isn't ready for another relationship YET."  
  
"So you DID get busted!" said Ron.  
  
"No. She told me to wait for her. She didn't say yes, but she didn't say no either."  
  
"Oh... OK," said Ron timidly.  
  
The trio resumed breakfast without another word.  
  
* * *  
  
Cho was unusually quiet at breakfast. Liz Tyler, a friend of Cho's, was one of the first people to notice her unusual quietness.  
  
"Cho?" Liz called. "You OK?"  
  
Cho had been staring into space and was now shaking her head to snap herself back to reality. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she lied.  
  
"You haven't touched your food," commented Liz.  
  
"Oh... I... uh... I'm not very hungry," fibbed Cho once more. Liz scrutinized her before shrugging.  
  
"Fine," said Liz, "but if you're ready to talk, I'm here, all right?"  
  
Cho gave her a small smile. "Thanks, Liz."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
* * *  
  
It had been exactly a week since Harry courted Cho, and still, Cho couldn't decide whether or not to answer "yes" to Harry. Yes, she knew within her soul that she indeed loved him, but she was quite unsure if she should begin another relationship with another guy. She had been deeply hurt when Cedric broke up with her.  
  
'But on the other hand,' a voice in her head started to remind her, 'you were glad to be free, because you can love Harry freely.'  
  
'Yeah,' she realized. She HAD been sort of glad to be free – hurt, yes, but nevertheless glad.  
  
'So what am I worrying about?' she asked herself.  
  
"You OK?" asked Charlotte Watson, another friend of Cho's. "You've been staring into space for almost an hour, you know. You didn't even go down for dinner. Aren't you hungry?"  
  
"No," replied Cho flatly.  
  
"Are you all right?" Charlotte asked again.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why, what's wrong?" Charlotte sat down beside Cho and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "You can tell me anything, and you know that."  
  
Cho took a deep breath. "You know that I really loved Cedric, didn't you? And that I was really hurt when he broke up with me two weeks ago?" Charlotte nodded.  
  
"Harry courted me last week."  
  
"What?" exclaimed Charlotte. "Wait... Harry? Harry who?"  
  
"Harry Potter. You know – third year Gryffindor, Seeker, black hair, green eyes, lightning-bolt scar?"  
  
"Oh... that Harry," breathed Charlotte. "He courted you?" Cho nodded.  
  
"So what did you tell him?"  
  
"I didn't say yes," said Cho. Charlotte seemed to have relaxed a little.  
  
"But I didn't say no either."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That's my problem!" Cho exclaimed exasperatedly. "I don't know if I should get into another relationship or not."  
  
"Do you love Harry?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Then go for it." Charlotte's answer was final.  
  
"I... I'm scared," said Cho timidly. Tears were starting to fall from her eyes.  
  
"Scared?" echoed Charlotte. "Of what? Of getting hurt? Cho, that's the point. In love, you get hurt. That's a reality. You can't escape that. But if you really love Harry, you'll take the chance – you'll face that risk of getting hurt YET AGAIN. You should be stronger now, you know, because you've been hurt before. That experience should serve as your inspiration – to love again, and get hurt again."  
  
"Thank you, Charlotte," said Cho, hugging her friend as though she'd never let go.  
  
"You're welcome," said Charlotte as they pulled away from each other. "Now stop crying," she commanded as she wiped Cho's tear-stained face. "It distorts your beautiful facial features." She smiled, and Cho smiled back.  
  
"Stay here; Liz and I'll get food from the kitchens. You haven't eaten a single thing since lunch."  
  
"Thanks again," said Cho. Once Charlotte had left the dormitory, she looked out the window.  
  
'I love you, Harry,' she said to herself. 'Just wait, I'll say yes to you.'  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes! Fourteen down, one last to go! I've decided to add another (yes, ANOTHER) chapter to really polish the ending.  
  
OK, so the ending is corny, especially the last paragraph. I know. You guys don't have to rub it in.  
  
Well, I think my character-inventing skills are starting to work again! (This is part of my disclaimer, OK?) Cho's friends, Liz Tyler and Charlotte Watson, were figments of my imagination – sort of. Anyway, they're mine. Here's the history: I derived Liz Tyler's name from (1) Liv Tyler (aka Arwen from Lord of the Rings) and (2) Elizabeth Wakefield (aka Liz from the Sweet Valley book series). Charlotte Watson's name comes from (1) someone I know (for the people who know me, I think you know who this is) and (2) Emma Watson (aka Hermione from Harry Potter. Rumor has it that her whole name is EMMA CHARLOTTE WATSON, is it true?)  
  
OK, so much for the history of my characters. The rest of the characters in this fic… need I mention to whom they belong? All of us know already anyway.  
  
The last chapter – Chapter 15 – is coming up. I promise. (runs away from people waiting TOO long already for this fic to end. Don't worry guys, I want this to end already as much as you do. Ü)  
  
Oh, by the way, I'd just like to say "HI!" to the following people:  
  
*our beloved Gardener  
  
*Kampupot  
  
*Kalachuchi (not sure of the spelling either... sorry Kalachuchi!)  
  
*Gumamela (you can't see this anyway... sorry ka na lang! Jwk!)  
  
*Rosas (I heard Gardener saying your name was ROSAS, not ROSAL. Not sure anyway)  
  
*Sampaguita (gusto ko yang flower mo! I like the smell of it! Ala lang...)  
  
*and of course, not to forget our beloved Fertilizer!  
  
*Cho Chang... I mean Jung... hi! Thanks for everything!  
  
Hey you guys, I'm thinking of changing my name to bougainvillea... what do you think? No, scratch that! I like star of david better. Don't you? STAR OF DAVID RULES! 


	15. 

CHAPTER FIFTEEN "The date is settled, and also the time," Dumbledore was saying. Harry was too preoccupied with staring at Cho to listen.  
  
"Did you hear that, Harry?" asked Hermione excitedly, pulling Harry out of his reverie.  
  
"Huh?" asked Harry, dazed. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"  
  
Ron followed Harry's gaze and saw he was looking at Cho. He shook his head unbelievingly. "Hey man, we know Cho's pretty," he said. "But you gotta be more attentive! Your attention span is dwindling, you know."  
  
"Sorry. So, what were you saying, Hermione?"  
  
"I asked you if you heard what Professor Dumbledore said," began Hermione, "but now I'm pretty sure you didn't."  
  
"Um. yeah. I didn't," admitted Harry. "Could you. uh. repeat it for me?"  
  
"The Valentine's Day ball is, of course, on Valentine's Day, February 14, from eight to twelve in the evening."  
  
"You mean midnight," Lavender interjected. "Anyway, speaking of the ball, have either of you two found dates?" she asked, turning to Ron and Harry.  
  
"Of course!" exclaimed Ron. "Hermione's my date," he declared proudly.  
  
"Says who?" huffed Hermione playfully. "You haven't even asked me yet."  
  
"Well, that can be arranged." Ron shrugged, wiggling his eyebrows. He took Hermione's hand in his own.  
  
"Will you go to the ball with me?"  
  
"Uh. I'll think about it," said Hermione teasingly. She furrowed her brow in mock concentration. "OK, I'll go to the ball with you."  
  
"Yes!" Ron almost jumped out of his seat.  
  
"OK, quit with the lovey-dovey stuff already," interrupted Lavender. "How 'bout you, Harry? You already have a date, don't you?"  
  
"I'm not planning to go to that ball," Harry retorted.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Lavender, Hermione and Ron in unison.  
  
"I said, I'm not going to the ball," repeated Harry.  
  
"Why?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Because," said Harry with an icy tone, "I don't feel like it.  
  
And with one last gulp of his pumpkin juice, he strode off toward the Gryffindor Tower, leaving his companions bewildered.  
  
"What is wrong with him?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Dunno," shrugged Ron. "Bad mood, I guess."  
  
"Or maybe," started Hermione, "a certain someone shouldn't have opened her big mouth and started asking everyone whether or not they had dates for the ball." She and Lavender exchanged cold glares.  
  
"C'mon let's follow him," said Ron, grabbing Hermione's hand and heading for the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
?????  
  
"Are you sure you won't be coming?" asked Hermione as she sat down on the couch next Harry's and Ron's. Harry nodded.  
  
"Absolutely sure?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes," declared Harry. "Now will you two quit bugging me about that ball?!"  
  
"But what if Cho decides to come and say yes to you on the night of the ball?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry started to reconsider the situation. Ron had a point. Maybe, just maybe, Cho would answer yes to him on the night of the ball, as Ron had said. After all, it is Valentine's night that night, he reasoned out with himself. Besides, it would be romantic if she did say yes to me on that night. Girls like to be romantic and sweet, after all.  
  
"All right," he finally said after a few moments of solemn thinking. "I'm going to that ball."  
  
?????  
  
Meanwhile, back in the Ravenclaw dormitory. "Are you OK, Cho?" asked Liz.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Cho.  
  
"So," began Charlotte, "when are you going to say yes to Harry?"  
  
"Charlotte!" Liz scolded.  
  
"No, it's OK," said Cho, smiling.  
  
"What d'you mean 'it's OK'?" asked Liz. "And why the heck are you smiling?"  
  
"Because," said Cho, "I've finally decided as to when I'm going to answer Harry."  
  
"Oh really?" squealed Charlotte. "Spill! When?"  
  
"On Valentine's night."  
  
"Excuse me?" said Liz. "Did you say, 'night'?" Cho nodded.  
  
"You don't mean to tell me. no. you're crazy!"  
  
"She is not crazy, girl!" said Charlotte. "Yes, she is going to answer Harry on the night of the ball!" 


	16. 

CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
  
'Twelve o'clock, February 14th,' thought Harry, swallowing a lump that accumulated in this throat. 'The ball.'  
  
Harry had already set his mind into going to the ball, but now that the day was halfway through and only eight hours to go before the ball (actually SIX if you started from the time classes would be let out), he feeling kind of jittery. He so much wanted to back out. But he didn't want other people to think that he was scared.  
  
Actually, Harry thought, he WASN'T scared. Of the ball, of the people, of anything.  
  
'So why the hell am I going to back out?'  
  
"C'mon Harry. Lunch."  
  
It was Wood.  
  
"Yeah," he replied. "Coming."  
  
* * *  
  
"C'mon now, tell me what you're wearing!" pleaded Ron as he and Hermione made their way towards the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Uh-uh," said Hermione, shaking her head. "Besides, you'll only have to wait a couple more hours till you see my dress."  
  
"Give me an idea at least," said Ron. "The color. Tell me the color."  
  
"No." Hermione's answer was final. "I won't tell you anything. You'll just have to wait."  
  
They approached the Fat Lady's portrait that led to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.  
  
"Pig snout," Ron and Hermione said in unison.  
  
The portrait swung open, revealing a huge hole in the wall. Hermione climbed in first, followed by Ron. She started to head for the girls' dormitories.  
  
"If I were you," she started on Ron, "I'd get ready for the ball. If you want to see my dress, that is."  
  
She walked up the steps as Ron started climbing the staircase towards the boys' dormitories.  
  
* * *  
  
In the boys' dormitories...  
  
Ron found Harry lying on his four-poster, hands behind his head, staring up the ceiling. He cleared his throat loudly.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Potter," he said in a Snape-like voice, "but I believe it is time for you to get ready for the ball."  
  
"Huh?" asked Harry, shaking his head. "Sorry… what time is it?"  
  
"It's already seven o'clock," said Ron.  
  
"I'm not going," said Harry. He was still lying on the bed.  
  
"Yes you are," countered Ron.  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"No I'm not!" Harry sat up and noticed (he hadn't noticed this awhile ago) that Ron was already dressed up, and so were Neville, Dean and Seamus. In fact, the other three had been intent on working on fixing their hairs when Ron and Harry had started with the 'no-I'm-not, yes-you-are' shouting match.  
  
"Uh... nice outfits, you guys," he commented. All four of them (Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean) were wearing black tuxedos, although with different colors of cummerbunds.  
  
"Thanks!" said Dean, beaming at Harry. "Say, aren't you going to the ball?"  
  
"Yes he is," said Ron before Harry even got the chance to open his mouth. "He's about to get ready, aren't you, Harry?"  
  
"No, I'm…"  
  
"But what about Cho?" Ron whispered.  
  
"Oh, right…" He didn't think of that.  
  
"All right, I'm getting ready."  
  
  
  
A/N: This fic keeps getting longer! Aaahhh!!!! Somebody help me! I can't stop writing this damned fic! Grrrr......... OK anyway, I really hope you guys won't kill me for this but... YES, I'm adding another chapter. Well, I've started it, so you can't do anything 'bout it anymore! Just wait for it, OK? OK!  
  
By the way, the part where Ron was persuading Hermione to tell him what dress she was wearing? OK, I know that part was corny. Gomen nasai! (That's Japanese for 'I'm sorry'!) 


	17. 

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
  
Harry and Ron waited at the foot of the marble staircase near the Great Hall for Hermione. They noticed that the Great Hall had undergone MAJOR redecoration – the four long House tables were removed and the walls were overflowing with hearts as design. It seemed that the color for the night was either pink or red because first, the Great Hall was all pink and red and white (perhaps to neutralize the pink-and-red combination) and second, almost every girl in school was wearing either red or pink, even the teachers. (The boys wouldn't be caught dead wearing a red, much more a PINK tuxedo!)  
  
"There she is!" Harry exclaimed, pointing at the staircase.  
  
Ron turned around and saw Hermione walking down the staircase. She was wearing a pale purple spaghetti-strapped gown and silver high-heeled shoes, and her once bushy brown hair was NOT bushy anymore. In fact, it was pulled up in a French twist. Ron had absolutely NO IDEA on how Hermione had fixed herself up like that in just two hours. Her get-up looked as if it had to be fixed AT LEAST for FIVE hours.  
  
"God! You're so beautiful!" Ron exclaimed as Hermione stopped in front of him and Harry. "I don't know how you did it, but you are absolutely GORGEOUS!"  
  
"Oh, stop it!" said Hermione. She was blushing furiously. "Hi Harry. You look nice."  
  
"Thanks," said Harry, forcing a smile. "Go on, you two. Dance the night away. I'll just be by the refreshments table."  
  
"You're not dancing?" asked Hermione. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Then what's the point of coming to the ball?"  
  
"Dunno," said Harry, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"C'mon." Ron was pulling Hermione's arm towards the dance floor. "If Harry doesn't want to dance, then let him be. But I'm sure that if CHO asks him to dance, he won't be able to say no." He smiled at Harry. "See ya later, alligator!"  
  
"Yeah," muttered Harry under his breath. "See ya."  
  
* * *  
  
It was almost half past ten, and Harry still didn't approach Cho. She'd seen him at eight thirty when she came down the staircase. She was with Liz and Charlotte, both whom she hadn't introduced to Harry. She had already danced with Roger Davies, the Ravenclaw team captain, twice, with Neil Smith, a seventh-year Ravenclaw, once, even with Cedric once. She had gone back and forth to the refreshments table to get some punch, and she had seen Harry hanging out there.  
  
'I wonder why he's not dancing,' she thought.  
  
"Why don't you make the first move?" suggested Liz.  
  
"Maybe he's just waiting for you to approach him, that's why he's not approaching you," Charlotte added.  
  
"Maybe," replied Cho. "Yeah, I think I'll talk to him."  
  
"Great!" exclaimed Charlotte and Liz in unison.  
  
"Not now," she put in. "Maybe later. But not now."  
  
* * *  
  
'It's almost eleven o'clock, dammit,' thought Harry, 'and she STILL hasn't talked to me! Not even a measly 'hi'! None! Nada! Absolutely nothing!'  
  
He had been hanging out at the refreshment table for almost three hours, but still, nothing has happened between him and Cho. He then decided to go out by the lake. When he got there, he could still hear the music and Lee Jordan's voice (he was the DJ).  
  
"This song is for the lovers out there," said Lee.  
  
The song started playing. Harry could hear some girls singing along. Other girls were persuading their partners to dance with them.  
  
Suddenly he heard a familiar voice singing.  
  
"How can I not love you? What do I tell my heart? When do I not want you here in my arms? How does one waltz away from all of the memories? How do I not miss you when you are gone?"  
  
"Hermione?" he called, turning around.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione replied. "It's me."  
  
"What're you doing out here?" he asked. "I thought you were dancing with Ron."  
  
"Yeah, I was," she replied. "But someone suddenly popped out of nowhere and asked me to lead you to her."  
  
Before Harry had a chance to ask who 'her' was, Cho Chang appeared into view.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hi Harry," said Cho. Her voice was almost inaudible.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Harry knew it was rude to stare, but he couldn't help himself, especially now that he saw Cho up-close. She was wearing a pastel blue satin off- shoulder gown, and her short hair framed her face. She wore a gold necklace without any pendant, matched with her gold heart-shaped earrings, her gold ID bracelet, and a gold ring with a bright blue sapphire for the stone.  
  
"You're so beautiful," he said unconsciously.  
  
"Uh... thank you," said Cho, blushing. She nervously took a step closer to Harry.  
  
"Um... do you remember that night when you... uh... told me you loved me? And... you wanted me to be yours?"  
  
"Yeah, I do," he said, looking down at the ground. "You said no."  
  
"I DIDN'T say no." Cho's tone was gentle, but a hint of firmness was distinguishable. "But I didn't say yes either. I told you I wasn't ready for another relationship, remember?"  
  
Harry merely nodded his head.  
  
"That was because I was scared," Cho explained. "I was scared of getting hurt again. I had undergone a tough ordeal with Cedric – we got into a lot of fights before the actual breakup. But now, I think my decision to think over what you told me was all right. Because I realized that I couldn't afford to be scared forever. I realized that I couldn't sacrifice my love for you just because I'm scared to try again and go into another relationship. And now I've decided that I DO love you, and I DO want to be yours. If you still want me to be yours, that is."  
  
"Are... are you sure?" Harry couldn't believe his ears – Cho was saying yes to him!  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
"Yes!" Harry couldn't help it – he hugged Cho tightly as if he would never let go. Cho hugged him back.  
  
"I love you, Cho," he muttered, stroking Cho's hair.  
  
"I love you too, Harry," replied Cho, still locked in the embrace.  
  
* * *  
  
"Since it's Valentine's night, I want everyone to grab a partner – anyone at all – and start dancing to this song." Lee Jordan's voice was heard all over the palace.  
  
"We're tired already!" screamed Wood.  
  
"Yeah!" Fred chimed in. "Give us a break!"  
  
"Then don't join in!" retorted Lee. "You're just going to miss the LAST DANCE OF THE NIGHT!"  
  
Time, I've been passing time watching trains go by, all of my life...  
  
"It Might Be You" was playing. Everyone started getting on the dance floor and moving slowly to the song.  
  
"Would you dance with me?" Harry asked Cho, extending his hand. "You know, I haven't danced all night."  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," said Cho, taking Harry's extended hand. They walked hand-in-hand towards the dance floor, where they, like the others, moved to the slow beat of the song.  
  
"Maybe it's you, maybe it's you; I've been waiting for all of my life." Harry, unexpectedly, had been singing.  
  
"I love you." He kissed Cho on the forehead.  
  
"I love you too." Cho and Harry's lips met, and they were instantly locked in a soft yet passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
* ~ * ~ * THE END * ~ * ~ *  
  
  
  
A/N: YESSS!!! 17 chapters down, no more to go!!! Yehey! I just gotta tell you guys that I spent exactly 2 months and 12 days working on this fic. (Long, eh? I know. Ü)  
  
Now for my speech: I'd like to thank all the little people who stood behind me while I worked on this project... kidding! No, but seriously, I hope you guys aren't THAT mad at me… I mean, for not updating for so long... (this chapter was supposed to be posted in time for Valentine's Day!) I lost Internet access for a long time (actually, I haven't even gotten it back yet!). And also, I'd like to apologize for the double Chapter 11 thingie… that was a technical problem while I was uploading the chapter and honestly I really don't know how in the world that happened and I don't know how in the world am I supposed to fix it. I'm really sorry you guys!  
  
Oh, another thing: coOL-wacky, my friend, thanks SOOOOO much for updating these chapters for me! I really appreciate it! (Hey guys, say THANKS to coOL-wacky here! Give her a big round of applause! Ü)  
  
Well, since this fic is already finished, I'd really appreciate it if you'd review my work. Thank you very much to those people who really stuck around and waited for my fic to finish. Thanks a lot you guys! (OK, now you can kill me.) 


End file.
